


Saved

by FoundingFatherTrash



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, more newsies but this time it's hecking ralbert, ralbert for the s o u l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundingFatherTrash/pseuds/FoundingFatherTrash
Summary: Albert saves Race from the refuge.





	Saved

"Has anyone found Racer?" Albert DaSilva rushes to The World circulation gate, after yet another day of Racetrack Higgins' disappearance.

"No." Answered Jack Kelly, the charismatic leader for the newsboys of lower Manhattan.

Albert grumbles curses under his breath before speaking, "He's gotta be somewhere. An' that somewhere better not be the refuge."

Jack shrugs, "If he ain't anywhere we've looked, the refuge is the only place 'ta go."

Albert sends a glare, more full of hurt than anything else, towards Jack, "He ain't in there! I'm tellin' ya right now. He's my best friend an' I don't want 'im hurt."

Jack notices how hurt Albert's glare is, and places a confronting hand on his shoulder, "None o' us want Racer hurt. But, we still need 'ta check the refuge. He wasn't at the sheepshead races, he wasn't with Mike or Ike, so we's has no where else 'ta look aside from the refuge. Could we please try lookin' there?"

Albert takes a moment before he nods in response. His best friend, the boy he's loved for so long, can't be in the refuge. Right?

* * *

 

Race lays in the little bed space he has, the cold piercing his skin as if he was out in a harsh January day. He hasn't slept for only God knows how long, and he's barely had any food. His ribs were starting to show through his skin, showing clear signs of malnutrition and extreme weight loss.

Race sits up, his mind drifting off to various memories he's had with the other newsies - his only family after his parents died. Most of his memories come from his time with Albert, his best friend. The two have been inseparable since they were just little kids.

Race hugs his knees, sighing as the other kids in the refuge stayed quiet and attempted to get whatever little sleep that could be cherished.

Race mumbles his apologies to Albert as the rats squeak away the night. As Race mumbled his apologies, hot tears began to slip down his cheeks. He never wanted to be taken to this place - no kid does.

Suddenly, Race hears someone climb up to the fire escape. Forcing himself up through curiosity, he makes his way to the fire escape.

Soon enough, Albert pops through the window.

"There ya are!" Albert hisses through a whisper as he sees the familiar face through the moonlight, "C'mon, I got's the whole gang here an' I don't want any o' them 'ta end up in there."

Race swallows thickly, "Am I dreamin' or is the lack o' sleep gettin' 'ta me?"

"Neither." Albert extends his hand, "We's here 'ta save ya, obviously."

Race takes a moment before taking Albert's hand. Albert's aid through the window no doubt was a tremendous help.

Race shakily stood on the roof, unable to find any sort of words he could say. He can barely stand on his own after receiving little to no food. Albert quickly notices this, and picks him up, holding him securely.

Race clings onto Albert the best he can through his weakened state.

Racetrack Higgins was saved at last, and he couldn't have been more happy that he was saved by his best friend, and the boy he's loved for so long, Albert DaSilva.


End file.
